


puppy crush

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Homeworld - Freeform, Kissing, Stevinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven picks up where Spinel left off.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	puppy crush

“S-So you want to start off with a touch, right? Just one hand to start. I-If you start with two, it’ll seem forceful,” she informed; voice steadying into something akin to instructional in an attempt to don a role of guidance.

In the placement of Spinel’s hand against the teen’s jaw, her thumb had been (he was assuming) mistakenly rested on the corner of Steven’s petal-soft lips. For the time being, he left himself completely in the guidance of the pink gem who had once had a vindictive desire to kill him, but was now giving him a tutorial on kissing after complaining to her about Connie.

“Give her a few seconds to move away. ...And if you’re lucky, Connie?  _ That was her name right? _ She’ll go in for the kill,”

Spinel looked so...  _ pretty _ . He never knew what she was going to say. Never knew what she was going to do. She was such a mystery, yet she was the most inviting gem he’s ever met. It took him a few moments to process her vague but simultaneously candid instructions before he finally leaned in, and pressed his mouth to Spinel’s for a long moment before they parted. 

Spinel’s eyes fluttered open. A soft tongue ran against her bottom lip thoughtfully. “ Well,” she mused, brows drawn together, “I-It was a good start.” She says, and there’s a trace of uncertainty in her small smile. All of this was so  _ amusing _ . He never knew a gem,  _ Spinel at that,  _ could make him feel so excited in this way. It was strange, really.

He doesn’t have any words, but instead leaned back in for the second time and kissed her gently. And then Steven parted with her, but didn’t move away. Their foreheads were pressed together as he spoke. “ _ How was that?”  _

Spinel was the wordless one this time. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, shyly meeting his lazy gaze as she gently chewed on her lip. “...G- _ Good, but-“  _

Suddenly, her communicator goes off. It buzzes and flashes as it had received a notification from one of the Diamonds.  _ These guys have the worst timing.  _

“Heh,” she smiles apologetically at him and fumbles with the jumping diamond-shaped communication device until it finally landed in her hands and a projector opened up to reveal Yellow Diamond. She says a few curt words to her before Spinel gets up from where she was sitting beside Steven and hurries to exit the room. “C-coming, my Diamond!-“ 

* * *

Steven slams his hand on the wall beside Spinel’s head and pins her up against it. Even in front of all of her friends. He didn’t care. 

She looked at him wide eyed, startled as he scowled angrily at her. Their faces were inches apart and she chuckled awkwardly. “Can I help you with something,  _ Sir Steven?” _

His brooding gaze depeens. “ _ Don’t call me that.”  _ and suddenly she’s being dragged by her wrist behind him. “Uh, hey-! I was  _ kind of _ in the middle of something, Buster! Where are we going?!” 

He doesn’t answer, leaving Spinel hanging in anticipation. She really didn’t know why he was acting like this. He seemed really upset though, and she was admittedly a bit intimidated. Soon, they came to a stop behind a solid crystal wall. He let go of his death grip on her and backed her into the corner until she was cowering under his shadow. She nervously fiddled with her fingers and looked off into the corner as she tried to recall anything she did that could be the cause of this whole fiasco. 

“Hey- uh…  _ buddy?  _ What’s...uh? What’s the matter?” 

Steven rolls his eyes widely. “You really don’t know what this is about?” 

“...”

“Nuh-uh,  _ not a clue.” _ She chirps innocently with a smile that just begged for forgiveness, though she still didn’t even know what the heck was going on. 

Steven sighs deeply and unenthusiastically looks into the distance while he inwardly gets the confidence to say it. “Yesterday?  _ You know.  _ When you... kissed me and then just left?  _ That ring a bell? _ ” 

Suddenly the cogs begin turning in the gem’s head and she slumps in relief. “ _ Ohhhhhhhh!” _

He raises a brow at her while she relaxes after having been tense. She smiles knowingly and rolls her eyes. “Aww, is that what this is all about? You just want me to kiss you some more  _ don’t you?”  _ She says in a velvety voice, poking an accusatory finger to chest. 

“Y-... you forgot?! Erm…well, whatever.  _ Yeah, I do.” _

“O- _ kayyyy,”  _ she sings as her cheeks burn terribly red, and Steven can’t help but smile a little at her. She gently grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him in until their lips brush. Just like last time, her lips are petal soft and she kisses him sweetly like he’s the most fragile thing in the world. He presses his body against her some more and now she’s pinned to the wall again, but she didn’t really mind it since it was Steven who was enforcing it. He drinks in the sweet attention and kisses her back softly.

After long enough, he pulls away panting and they stare at each other. She smiles shyly as she averts her gaze to the floor. “ _ Heh _ ,” she had much more confidence last time.

Steven was transfixed. A bomb could’ve gone off behind them and he wouldn’t even notice. He places a hand on the side of her face and he leans back in, slightly tilting his head so their noses don’t bump. 

It only lasts a few seconds before she slowly pulls away with a doubtful look. This wasn’t exactly doing wonders for the rapidly growing puppy crush she’d had on him ever since they met. Spinel’s heart raced as she briefly wondered if part of him felt the same.  _ At least a little? _

She can’t make eye-contact with him and she looks down, but she isn’t given much time to think before he closes the space between them again. Unable to resist it, she eventually kisses him back, softly with small reluctance. Somehow, in a blur of sultry air between them, her hands are around his neck, but it’s not until later that she realizes it. 

She forces herself to remove her hands from him and puts them behind her back after pulling away, much to Steven’s annoyance. “ _ Whoops _ , ... looks like we  _ both  _ kind of got carried away there, huh?” She says with an awkward chuckle and smiles apologetically up at him as he wipes away some slobber from his face with his sleeve. There’s a fire in his eye, and she gets a feeling that he wasn’t satisfied yet. 

Her theory is soon proved to be correct when he connects their lips  _ again _ . A hand of his finds its way around her waist and pulls her in, making her squeak in surprise. She pulls back again, though his hand is still around her and they’re centimeters apart.

“ _ Gee wiz,  _ how many more kisses do you even want?!” Spinel says incredulously and places a hand on his shoulder. 

He thinks. “Erm… I don’t know? I just… Can you just stay still? It’s not like you have anything else to do,  _ anyways _ ...” 

Spinel all but complies, thinking about her gem friends that she had left behind to come and assist Steven in this endeavor. “... _ Whatever _ . Hey- can we hurry this up?”

He rolls his eyes and suddenly their lips crash for the umpteenth time that day. She could deny it all she wants, but  _ nothing was more important than kissing Steven right now.  _

Even if it was what she’d be thinking about for the next ten months.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Idk LMAOOOO


End file.
